


Bleed

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [64]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Blood, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Microfic, Minor Injuries, Prompt Fic, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Gion gets injured and Iwashimizu worries.





	Bleed

When you play a sport like rugby, injures are guaranteed; unfortunately for Gion, he gets injured a lot (blame the coordination issues and resulting clumsiness), and Iwashimizu tends to overreact when Gion gets hurt.

One day, Gion sits at the sidelines as Umeno helps him bandage a cut on his shin, wincing as blood dribbles down his leg; when he hears a panicky Iwashimizu yell “Gion, are you okay?!”, he chuckles slightly.

“I’m fine, Tree Trunk,” Gion says, and he smiles through the pain as Iwashi pulls him into a hug, adding, “But thanks.”


End file.
